leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Visual & Gameplay Update |Latest = July 28, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.14 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The follow Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (Day, Dusk and Night) * (Sunbeam, Smoke and Twilight) * (Silver, Red and Green) * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon871.png|Artistic Poro The following Ward skins have been added to the store: * Nothing to report. League of Legends PVP.net ;Ward * You can now select Ward skins from Champion select. Game Client ;HUD * Attack Range and Critical Strike swapped in the stats. * Font adjusted. * Cooldowns now fully blue-out the ability icon, rather than only a middle circle. ** The icon now gets less blue as it gets closer to being available, rather than more blue. * Size of allied frames increased. * Out-of-Mana is now cyan, to better distinguish it from on-cooldown. * Stats increased above base are now displayed as yellow, rather than white (i.e. with items, masteries, runes, etc). * KDA, minions and game scores are now back at the top-right. Champions ;New Short Bio * * ;New Long Lore * * * * ; * **Slow reduced to % from %. **Movement speed buff increased to % from %. * **Shield changed to from . * **Base heal reduced to 20% of damage taken at all ranks from %. **Heal AP ratio increased to % per 100 AP}} from % per 100 AP}}. ; * General ** New splash art. ** Model upgrade across all skins with a new animations for the new abilities. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 60 from 59. ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to 3.2% from 3%. ** Base health reduced to 570 from . ** Health growth reduced to 80 from 85. ** Health regen increased to from . ** Health regen growth reduced to from . ** Base mana increased to 300 from . ** Base mana regen increased to 8 from . ** Mana regen growth increased to from ** Base armor increased to 27 from 25. ** Movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. ** Range increased to 150 from 125. * (I) ** Fiora identifies the Vitals of all nearby enemy champions, which consists of a 90 section of the target's hit box. Vitals take second to identify and last for 15 seconds, after which she will immediately begin identifying a new Vital. Basic attacks against Vitals deal bonus true damage, as well as restoring a small amount of health and granting a short burst of speed. * (Q) ** Fiora lunges forward a short distance in the target direction, then lunges again to strike a nearby enemy dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. The second lunge is auto-targeted and prioritizes exposed . * (W) ** Fiora poises to strike in the target direction and then enters a defensive stance, parrying all damaging and immobilizing effects for the next seconds. After the duration, Fiora stabs her sword forward dealing damage and briefly the first enemy champion she strikes. If Fiora parries at least one immobilizing effect, Riposte will instead. * (E) ** Fiora gains 50% bonus attack speed on her next two attacks. The first attack cannot critically strike but applies a , while the second benefits from 100% critical strike chance. * ® ** Fiora targets an enemy champion, highlighting all four of their for the next few seconds. If Fiora is able to attack all four , or if she destroys at least one before the target dies, Fiora creates a ~600 radius zone that substantially heals Fiora and allies within the area over the next 5 seconds. While within 600 units of her target and while within the healing zone, Fiora gains bonus movement speed. Duelist's Dance will not identify new while Fiora's target has at least one exposed. ; * ** On Dominion, Twisted Treeline and ARAM, you now passively gain 1 per second. ; * ** Hunt duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cast time increased to 0.25 seconds from 0.125. ** Minimum damage reduced to from . ** Maximum damage reduced to from . * ** On-cast vision radius reduced to 400. ; * ** Initial movement speed reduced to from 60% at all ranks. ** Range reduced to 900 from 1000. ** Allies that join the hunt later on will receive the same movement speed boost Sivir has at the time. Previously any who entered the aura at any time would receive the enhanced MS boost for its 2/3/4s regardless of leftover duration. ; * General **New ability icons. * ** Timer reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ** Attack speed changed to 10% + (5% level) from 40%. ** While in brush, Camouflage will only take seconds to trigger and moving within the brush will not break the stealth. * ** Life span reduced to 5 minutes from 10 minutes. ** Slow now decays over the duration. ** Arm time increased to 1.5 seconds from 1 second. ** Cooldown reduced to 0.25 seconds from 1 second. ** Shrooms now have 3 health and take 1 damage from ranged attacks and 2 damage from melee attacks. ** Shrooms are now thrown rather than placed. *** Cast range increased to from 230. ** Shrooms will now bounce an additional units if they are thrown onto another shroom. Shrooms can only bounce once, even if they land on a further shroom. Items ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. ; *Buff duration increased to 8 seconds from 6. *Charge per attack reduced to 4 from 6. *Charge per cast reduced to 8 from 12. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in this cycle. ; *Within the next 1-3 patches. ;Fighter Item Overhaul *Within the next 1-3 weeks. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. - Iceboxed * + + + = * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; * Active's duration changed to 3 seconds from 2 armor)}} magic resistance)}}. * Units hit by Randuin's Omen's Active receive the Cold Steel debuff for 3 seconds. ** The Active's attack speed slow no longer stacks with the Passive's attack speed slow. * For each enemy champion hit by Randuin's Omen's Active, the owner gets 15% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. }} References es:VPBE cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed